Fairytales Do Exist
by they-call-me-Helga
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Peter Pan returned to England with Wendy? What would have happened if he stayed and grew up? Well, my grandfather is Peter Pan and it seems having adventures in Neverland run in the family...


Disclaimer: I do not own J. M. Barrie's '_Peter Pan and Wendy' or any of his characters but all other characters you do not recognize belong to me :) I hope you all enjoy reading this story and please review if you would like me to continue._

PS: It is a TRUE story. All characters are real!!

**Chapter One**

Ever wondered what would have happened if Peter Pan returned to England with Wendy? What would have happened if he stayed and grew up? Well, I'm delighted to tell you that I personally know Peter Pan and am ready to share his story, and mine. You see, where his adventures end mine begin.

After the night Wendy, John, Michael and all of the lost boys returned home, Peter decided to stay as well. It didn't happen so suddenly, he tried on many occasions to return to Neverland but found that even after a day of being parted from Wendy made his heart yearn for another one of her brilliant stories and even more for another one of her more brilliant kisses.

So he stayed and they grew older. He went to school, then later to a job. But Peter never parted from Wendy's side for they were so in love with each other. Yes, they married and had six children: Angela, Mark, Thomas, John, Helen and Steven. Then their children grew and had kids of their own. By this time in their lives Peter and Wendy had forgotten how to fly and all memory of Neverland was erased. 

This is where I come in. For my father, Thomas, is Peter Pan's son. Of course we had no idea that my grandfather was the "boy-who-never-grew-up". We all thought it to be a fairytale, but even fairytales can come true. So I share with you my own…

"Mother, I'm home," I called as I stepped through the front door. I let my two younger brothers, George and Harry pass me as I closed the door.

My mother came out of the living room into the foyer and let out a gasp when she saw me. I looked down sheepishly at myself. My brothers and I had been playing all day outside climbing trees and playing mud wars and I was dirty all over.

"_Again?" My mother cried angrily. "How many times have I told you __NOT to go playing in the mud? Look at yourself, covered head to toe in mud! This is __NOT how a young lady should act. You go out with your brothers everyday acting like a little boy while other girls your age stay inside and help their mothers!"_

"I'm… I'm sorry mother," I looked down at my muddy shoes and bit my bottom lip.

"Sorry indeed!" Her eyes bulged with anger. "How many times have you said sorry after coming home scratched and dirty, yet you still go out there acting like a child. For once act your age. It's time for you to grow up!" My mother's nostrils flared. "Starting tomorrow you are not to play outside with your brothers. You are to dress and act like a young lady!"

She then turned on her heal and stalked away in a huff. I stood in the foyer, alone, for a second feeling very upset before bursting into tears. I ran upstairs into my room and threw myself onto my bed. It was not fair!!

After what seemed like hours of crying I lifted my head from my pillow and looked at myself in the mirror. My dark brown eyes were puffy and red, my normally straight brown hair in a bushy mess. My cheeks were shiny with fresh tears. _Lady indeed_. I looked no closer to a lady than a buffalo.          

_She wants me to grow up, does she? I thought bitterly. _I don't ever want to grow up_!_

I almost started crying again thinking about tomorrow. Not being allowed outside to play with my brothers. I sat up and crossed my legs. I grabbed my brush from my nightstand and roughly began to brush out the frizzled knots. I was so angry.

I stood up and sat by my window. It's a beautiful window. I have always loved it. It's a full-length window from floor to ceiling with a little bay to sit on. I stared out the window as I brushed my hair. I wished that something, anything, would take me away from here so that I wouldn't have to face tomorrow and grow up.

I put down my brush, "I doubt my wish will be granted." I sighed sadly, forgetting to close the window. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes and fell sleep.

* ~* ~*

I felt something brush against my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into a pair of bright green eyes that belonged to another, his fingers on my lips. My heart pounded furiously in my chest as awful possibilities ran through my head: thief, murderer, kidnapper… I screamed.

My sudden awakening startled him. He flew backward and hit the ceiling overhead. My eyes bulged in disbelief. _Goodness! I thought. _This boy is flying_!_

He gave me one last startled glance before he dived toward the window. _You're not getting away that easy!_ I jumped up and seized him, gripping my fingers tightly around his ankles. I struggled to hold on as he tried to wriggle free from my grasp but with a sudden force I pulled him back and we both came toppling to the ground. It took me a few seconds to gather my senses.  I was lying on my back and he was on top of me, lying over my stomach. 

"Excuse me," I said to the boy. "Um… could you please get off me?"

"Oh, er… right," He quickly scrambled to his feet and stood up straight, trying to regain his composure. I giggled and too stood up, our eyes not leaving one another.

I looked him over and thought he was not frightening but fascinating. With ruffled light brown hair and green eyes, wearing what appeared to be some sort of garment he made himself out of vines and leaves. I also noticed he carried with him a large shiny sword. 

Smiling, I asked him, "What is your name?" He seemed around the same age as me.

"My name?" His eyes shifted slightly as he took a step back away from me. I took a step closer and nodded encouragingly. "James," He held his head high and placed his hands on his hips.

 "What is yours?" He took another step back and I took another closer. 

"Alana Pan," I said proudly, smiling.

"Pan?" He asked quickly.

"Mmhm," I nodded, still smiling but now feeling slightly confused.

I saw the proud expression he once had on his face change, he now looked as though he were deep in thought and befuddled. My smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "It can't be…"

"What can't be?" I demanded to know, irritation itching all over me. I so badly wanted to know what he was talking about.

James crossed his legs and floated in mid-air. I guessed it was an indication that he was going to tell me either a story or something important so I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs, waiting.

"You see," James started, "where I come from-"

"Where's that?" I interrupted, but quickly realized my mistake and slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry," I squeaked.

"You see," he started once again, but with slight annoyance in his voice, "where I come from there was once a boy by the name of Pan. Peter Pan actually."

"Peter Pan!" I gasped, then clapped my hand over my mouth again.

"Yes! Do you know him?" He asked excitedly as he swooped down so his eyes were level with mine.

"Well…" I started. "My grandfather's name is Peter, but what-" This time James interrupted me.

"And does his wife, your grandmother, go by the name Wendy?" He said, more excited still.

 "Yes, but-" 

"You're Peter Pan's granddaughter?!" He leapt up and did a back flip in the air. By now I was so irritated my face was turning red. I jumped to my feet.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" I glared up at him. He ceased looping and hovered in front of me.

He gave me a very serious look as he said, "Where I come from, you asked before. You might have heard of it."

 He glided around me so that he was standing behind me.  He gently took hold of my hands and steered me toward the window. He leaned his mouth close to my ear and pointed up at the night's sky.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning," he whispered. 

By now I was so confused I was close to crying.

"W… what?" I asked with a tremble in my voice.

"Neverland?" He proceeded, "Surely you've heard of it, right?"

"You're… you're lying," I shook my head as I backed away from James and the window. "This is all a dream. You're not real," tears of confusion welled up in my eyes. "Boys can't fly," I backed into a corner as James descended.

"It _is_ real, it _is happening and your grandfather is the real Peter Pan," He stressed, coming closer._

"But I thought it was just a fairytale? What about the author, J. M. Barrie?" I questioned.

"J. M. Barrie? As in James Matthew Barrie?" He asked and I smiled.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He was a lost boy, one of the lost boys that came back with Peter and Wendy, actually."

"But he wasn't in the story when I read it."

"Well, he must have left himself out, anyway doesn't this prove that you grandfather is the real Peter Pan?"

He gave me a pleading look and I thought about it.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I gave him a wary look.

His eyes twinkled for a moment before he said, "Let me take you there," he grinned excitedly. "Come away with me to Neverland. You will never have to worry about grown up things again."

I looked into his green eyes and felt his excitement spread into my body.

_Neverland, I thought. I had read such wonderful and adventurous things about it. Mermaids, pirates and Indians! Flying and sword-fights! Never growing up… hmm, to never grow up seemed to be my most desired wish at that moment. After hearing my mother telling me to stop playing games and grow up it seemed like a nightmare. I most definitely did _NOT_ want to grow up and Neverland certainly seemed the best place to run away to. And James made it even more appealing._

I looked back into his eyes. He was watching me intensely, waiting for my answer.

A smile spread across my face. "Yes," I said, determinedly. "Yes, I'll come with you to Neverland."

"Excellent!" He grinned. 

James jumped up and flew around my bedroom. He was about to head out the window when a thought struck me.

"Er, James," I said, hesitantly. "I… I don't know how to fly." My spirits dropped.

"Oh yeah, I always forget." He stopped flying again, hovering in mid-air. "All you have to do is think of something happy. Its really easy."

I climbed onto my bed and stood on the edge._ Right, something happy, I told myself__. Let's see… Mud wars! Climbing trees! I closed my eyes tight, concentrating hard on my happy thoughts and leapt off the bed._

_Up …_

_Up …_

_Up!! _

_I'm doing it! I thought excitedly. __I'm doing it… __uh-ho!_

_Down…_

_Down…_

_Down…_

_THUMP!!_

I landed hard in the middle of the floor.

"_Ouch_!" I cried, rubbing the back of my head. I looked up at James. He was covering his mouth with his hand trying to hide his laughter. I gave him another glare. "Happy thoughts, ay? That easy is it?" I said sarcastically. 

I picked myself off the ground and climbed back onto the bed. I gave James a skeptical look before closing my eyes again.

"Concentrate really hard on something," he whispered encouragingly. "I know you can do it!"

My heart lifted with his last words. _If he really believes I can do it then I can!_

My eyes shut tightly, my arms spread out in front of me, I concentrated really, _REALLY hard on my new happy thought: __James. _

I leapt off the bed, my eyes still shut tight, and felt myself rising. Up… up… up! It was such a sensational feeling of no ground beneath my feet just air all around me. I felt something gently grab hold of my hand.

"You can open your eyes, you know," James' voice whispered in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and found James's face smiling at me. I grinned back and looked down. My bedroom looked completely different from this angle. I wiggled my toes feeling the freedom of flying.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I took one last look at my room before nodding my head. "Lets go!"

I gripped his hand tightly as we flew out the window together. The breeze swept my face and brushed my hair back. My nightgown ruffled in the wind as we went speeding over the city streets. Streetlights twinkled far below, cars just tiny dots snaking the roads. 

We flew higher, building speed. The earth was now far, far behind us. We were now heading for the second star to the right. 

"Neverland, here we come!!" 


End file.
